The benefits of betrayal
by TheGirlGirl
Summary: They were both betrayed in previous relationships, but other than that their lives were completely different. They were both hurt and broken, could hardly trust anymore. Why would these two ever meet? Well, maybe fate had had been planning something all along... (Follow Damon and Elena trough the ups and downs of youth, life, pain, happiness, family and most importantly; LOVE.)
1. Chapter 1

**The benefits of betrayal**

_They were both betrayed in previous relationships, but other than that their lives were completely different. They were both hurt and broken, could hardly trust anymore. Why would these two ever meet? Well, maybe fate had had been planning something all along. (Follow Damon and Elena trough the ups and downs of youth, life, pain, happiness, family and most importantly; LOVE.)_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Elena!" yelled a tall blonde girl. "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

"Calm down Caroline" said the darkhaired girl who was following a few steps behind.

"But we need to find our dorm-room!"

Elena sighed and hurried after her friend. She smiled as she looked around campus. She couldn't believe she was in collage! And with journalism as her major too! Her and her two best friends Caroline and Bonnie were supposed to be here together. But Bonnie had been traveling all summer and she had sent an e-mail the day before telling she wouldn't be coming back just yet.

"Come on, man."

Damon looked up, annoyed. His best friend, who also sadly happened to be a teacher at the collage he went to, was standing next to him, looking annoyed as well.

"Well hello there Ricky." said Damon. Thankfully Alaric wasn't HIS teacher. Then there would be no getting drunk together on the weekends.

Alaric sat down across from him in the booth. "Don't call me Ricky." he said as he waved at the waiter to order a beer, before looking back at Damon.

"It's the first day of school this year, and you're already drunk?" he said while shaking his head. "You know there are classes today as well as any other day of the term?"

"Of course I know. But you see, it's not just about knowing. It's also about caring, and I don't." He really didn't. Not anymore. Last year he had been a motivated, talented man studying to become a lawyer. Now he had just given up.

"But Damon last year you-"

"Last year I was happy, OK?" Damon almost yelled. "Last year I thought I had something, but that something jumped into bed with my brother."

Alaric did what he knew was best, shut his mouth. He started looking around the bar to see if there were any new people. But no, same old same old. No.. wait. Two young girls had just walked in, one blond and one brunette. He didn't recognize them and guessed they were new freshmen. Hopefully not a future student of his, because meeting in the bar wasn't the best for first impression as a teacher...

"I'm not sure about this Care." said a worried Elena. "I'm not ready to put myself out there just yet."

"You don't have to either." promised Caroline. She knew how badly the betrayal had hurt her friend. "You just need to have some fun. It's not like you're gonna end up with the first guy you talk to."

"I'm gonna go get some bourbon, alright?" said Damon as he got up and walked away.

"Let's just go get a drink shall we?"

"Caroline..." Elena sighed. "I'm not getting drunk our first day at collage."

"Who said anything about getting drunk?"

Elena sighed again, and turned to follow her friend, but instead she walked straight into someone and fell.

Damon turned to look for Alaric, but found that instead a young girl walked right into him and fell. Instantly he put his arms out and caught her. She looked alarmed at the entire situation. He helped her to stand back up again and looked her over. She looked very embarrassed.

"I'm so so so sorry." She said really fast. "I'm clumsy, that was entirely my fault."

It seemed she wouldn't stop babbling about how sorry she was so he simply interrupted her.

"Don't worry, it is my fault as well." He sent her a charming smile. "I should have been ready for any girl throwing herself at me." He could see her getting rather upset, but trying to play along. This was gonna be fun.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it that, since you were in my way." This guy is way to fed up with himself, Elena thought.

"In your way? Sweetheart, I was just turning around when you basically ran into me."

"Don't call me sweetheart."

Damon smirked. She was getting worked up. Looking her over he realized she wasn't that bad. Maybe she could be a fresh wind around here.

"Let me buy you a drink."

She almost fell again. What was up with this guy? Just a few seconds ago he was an arrogant ass and now he wanted to buy her a drink.

"A drink?"

"Yes, a drink. You know those watery things in small glasses with alcohol in them that you drink when you want to have fun? Or are you not familiar with fun?"

And, the arrogant ass was back. Elena really didn't feel like doing anything with him.

"No thank you." She said. "I need to be heading back."

He caught her hand as she turned around to leave.

"I don't think I got your name sweetheart."

"Elena."

"Pleasure to meat you Elena, I'm Damon." He said before he kissed her hand. She looked at him for a moment before turning her back on him.

Against his will, Damon felt himself wanting her to come back. No, he thought. I'm not going down that road again. He made his way back to Alaric at the bar to get drunk. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**I realize it's been a long wait for tis chapter, but I haven't been able to write. I have very little free time, with two horses and a job as a pianist as well as a lot of concerts… But I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and thank you for following and all!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

* * *

The next day Elena woke early and looked to her side to see Caroline was still asleep. She got out of bed and took a long shower to really wake up. By the time she was dressed and ready for the day, Caroline entered the bathroom.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Care."

"Are you excited for starting classes today?" the blonde asked. She looked almost too excited herself.

Elena sighed. Of course she was excited to start the journey towards her dreamjob, but lately she had a hard time finding anything in life exciting.

"He was supposed to be here with us Care, with me." She threw the shirt she had been holding across the room before sitting down on the bed, putting her hand in her hands.

"Oh sweetie.." Caroline ran over and put her arms around her best friend.

"Shh.. You can't let it get to you. What Stefan did was horrible, but you can't let it eat you up. Let him go." She rubbed Elena's as she sat back up.

"You're right Care. I have to keep living. He cheated on me, I can't want him anymore." She stood up, forced a smile and grabbed her bag.

"You coming Care?"

Caroline slowly got up and followed Elena as she walked out the door. She was worried. She knew Elena was strong, but she and Stefan had planned their entire future together, only to have him cheat on her with some cheap slut.

* * *

Damon was the first one out of the classroom that afternoon. He no longer cared for his education, the best part of his day was getting wasted with Alaric. He went by his dormroom to leave his stuff and get some money. His wallet was on his dresser and when he walked over to get it a picture in a black frame caught his eye. He stared at it for a while, before quickly turning around and walking out. He had gotten rid of everything. Burned the clothes she left behind, spent the money he found in her dresser on alcohol, but the picture.. He could never bring himself to harm it.

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath. "Get out my life and my head Katherine."

He entered the bar and saw Alaric by it.

"Hello Ricky." he acknowledged the teacher and turned to the bartender. "A bottle of bourbon."

"Don't call me Ricky." said Alaric as he eyed the bottle. "You're not going easy tonight I see."

"Nope, tonight I am getting wasted." Damon raised his glass to his friend. "Cheers to the bitch who ruined my life!"

* * *

"No Care, I really don't want to go to the bar two days in a row." Elena was trying to reason with her friend who was already picking out clothes for them to wear.

"Elena! Come on, loosen up! It's not like we're the only students who go to the bar. We're not going to be seen as drunks, this isn't Mystic Falls!"

Elena sat down on a chair, smiling at her friend.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No way, never ever." Caroline smiled when she realized she won.

Elena sighed but got up and got her jacket.

"So what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Alaric eyed Damon as he poured himself another glass of bourbon. He reached for the bottle.

"Ey! What are you doing?" Damon glared at him, trying to take the bottle from his friend.

"You've had more than enough." Alaric shook his head as he gave the bottle to the bartender and paid.

"I'm not even drunk yet."

"But you're well on the way and there's a day tomorrow as well. I know you don't care about your education, but I'm your friend and also the only sane one around here, and last year you wanted this so badly. I won't let you throw all your hard work away."

Damon stared at him, before he shook his head, got up and slapped his friend on the back.

"Good speech teacher."

He started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Alaric after him.

"Somewhere else to get drunk, see ya Ricky."

"Don't call me Ricky." muttered Alaric before turning back to his beer.

* * *

Damon walked out of the building, only to collide with a young woman. He quickly put his arms out to catch her. When he looked down on her he realized who it was.

* * *

Elena quickly pulled herself out of his arms. Of course she had to collide with the arrogant ass from yesterday again. Why make life easy for yourself? What was his name again? Something starting with D… Damien? No.. Damon? Yes, that's it. Damon.

"Well well, miss me?"

Elena was pulled from her thoughts at his arrogant remark. She glared at him, trying to walk past him.

"Ahah." He said, wiggling his finger in her face.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean, I'm just not really here to associate with arrogant jackasses." she bit back, much annoyed.

"Ouch." Damon said, still with that stupid smirk on his face. "But sweetheart, you don't ever know me."

Elena sighed. She had been looking forward to enjoying a night out with her best friend, and once again was a guy in her way. Even though she couldn't compare Damon to Stefan, they had nothing to do with each other. But still, she was just tired of guys in general.

"Move, Damon." she simply said.

But he stayed where he were, smirking. She sighed and just pushed past him. He turned and shouted after her.

"Until next time we collide Miss Elena."

She found Caroline at a table with two beers on the table. When Elena came closer she raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Elena said as she sat down and tog a sip of her beer.

"Remind me to never again get involved with a guy.

* * *

_**And that's it for this time people! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try the best I can to get another chapter up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Hello people! It's been a little longer than I would have hoped, but here's a brand new chapter. Enjoy it!/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"Chapter 3/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Elena picked up her bag and hurried out of class. She was going to meat Caroline at some restaurant she found a few days ago. Apparently it was the best in the area and she had a feeling Caroline wouldn't shut up about it if she didn't go there soon. She took her phone from her pocket and dialed Caroline. It took one, two and three signals before she picked up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Elena! Are you on your way?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hey Care. I just have to go home and change, I just got out of class-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Elena!" Caroline wined. "You said you'd come right after your last class!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I know, Care. But I want to go drop of my bag and just change quickly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She could hear Caroline sigh into the phone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well, promise me you'll hurry!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Promise."br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Fine. See you soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Bye Care." Elena said before she hung up and got her keys out to open the door to their room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"20 minutes later Elena opened the door to the restaurant and immediately saw Caroline at a table by one of the windows. Caroline looked up and saw her friend by the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Elena!" she called. "Over here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Elena made her way over to the table and sat down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hi Care." she said smiling. "Sorry it took so long, I just really wanted to get out of those clothes I had been wearing all day."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""It's ok, and now you're here!" Caroline beamed. "At the best restaurant in the area."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""So good it beats the Grill?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrows teasingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Nah, that's pretty hard to do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The girls laughed as the waiter came over with some menus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""So." Elena asked. "What do you recommend at this amazing place you can't shut up about?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well their burgers are to die for, but the chicken's very good as well." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Chicken for me then please." Elena said to the waiter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""And to drink?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Just water."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Caroline looked like she wanted to kill her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Elena!" she protested. "Just water?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yes Caroline." Elena laughed. "I am not getting drunk three days in a row. And besides, I have early classes tomorrow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Her friend sighed but gave in, and turned to the waiter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""The cheese and bacon burger for me please, thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Elena once again raised an eyebrow at her friend. This time at her meal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What happened to your diet?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well, that was last week. This week I'm free and then I'll start again next week."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You know that's not really how it works?" Elena asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yeah, maybe. But you have to be able to live a little every once in a while. So I'm doing it every other week."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Damon sat down at the usual bar, waiting for Alaric. He heard somebody sit down on his right side, but didn't bother to check who. Alaric always sat on his left./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Well hello there lover." a voice purred./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Damon slowly turned his head to where the voice came from./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Katherine."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Katherine smiled, her usual smirking, sexy smile that never held any true emotions./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Miss me?"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
hr /  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Elena and Caroline left the restaurant laughing,/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""That was the lamest pick-up line anyone has ever tried on me!" Caroline exclaimed./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Not to mention his face when you said you were taken," Elena laughed. "Probably one of those jerks that never got rejected before."br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Although I can't understand who would ever have him? He wasn't close to hot, not even a little good looking."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Elena smiled in agreement and laughed again, Caroline smiled at her friend. It had been a while since she had seen her like this, happy and carefree./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""You know what Care?" Elena said, smirking./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""What?"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""I'm thinking maybe we should go to the bar?"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Caroline's face broke in a huge smile. This was the Elena she had missed the past months./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Couldn't have said it better myself."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"The girls started walking towards the bar, arm around eachothers' backs, still laughing./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
hr /  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked, trying to stay as cool as he could. He couldn't let her see him feel. "Did Stefan tire of you already?"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Maybe I missed my Damon." she answered, leaning closer./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Damon moved his chair away from her, turning back to his drink. "No you didn't Katherine. Whatever you're playing, I'm not gonna be a part of it."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""No, you're right, I didn't." she said as she stood up and left the bar. He looked after her only to see her meet Stefan by the door, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He growled and grabbed the bottle of bourbon, pouring himself another glass. He heard them sit down a few chairs away ordering drinks./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Damon."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"He looked up and saw Stefan staring at him. Even if Katherine was a bitch who hurt him, Stefan wasn't evil or mean. Not even close. He was just stupid enough to fall for Katherine and her tricks. Damon sighed and lifted his drink to Stefan./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Brother."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
hr /  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Caroline opened the door and let Elena in before her. Her phone started ringing and she stopped to answer it as Elena went to get them some drinks. The bar was crowded and Elena had to squeeze herself between people all the time. Mostly people who had had just a bit to much to drink. She sighed as a typically drunk man who looked about her age almost fell over her. She pushed him aside and walked up to the bar, standing next to a man and a woman to order./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"As she waited for the bartender to have time for her she felt the man next to her stare at her. She quickly looked to the side and froze. The man swallowed as he looked her over. Elena let her gaze move from him to the woman at his side. She was dressed in tight dress with bright red lipstick and dark make-up. She was too busy flirting with the bartender to notice Elena though. Her hair was almost the same brown as Elena's, only in curls instead of straight. This was her, he had chosen her./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Hello Elena." Stefan stammered./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US"Elena just stared at him, not able to answer. He looked down, and she could almost see his guilt. He wasn't a mean person, he just fell out of love with her and in love with someone else. But still, cheating on her. That she couldn't forgive. She left her place next to him and sat down on the only empty chair./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""The seat's taken." the man next to her said./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""But there's no one here?"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""He's coming." the man said and turned to her. When he saw her he smirked and she sighed. Not him again./span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Well hallo again miss Elena."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span lang="EN-US""Hello Damon."/span/p 


End file.
